Dial Fighters
The are the mecha of the Lupinrangers. Overview They are parts of the Lupin Collection that were given to the Lupinrangers to battle the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler. They have multiple battle uses, such as to transform a civilian, in this case, a thief, into a Lupinranger (with a VS Changer), to attack, and to act as battle vehicles. It was also discovered that they can work with other pieces of the Lupin Collection, such as GoodStriker to increase their chances in battle, such as to form a giant robo. A unique function of the Dial Fighters is that they can automatically decode and unlock the safes found on the Gangler Monsters (Except ones that are Gold as seen on High-Ranking Members), and possibly other forms of locks as well (As demonstrated when Tooma used his to unlock a key-locked door in epispde 23.). If an auxiliary Dial Fighter is set into the VS Changer, it activates a special ability known as a which enables a Lupinranger to either summon a weapon or perform a finishing move. History Upon witnessing the apparent deaths of their loved ones at the hands of an alleged Gangler, each of the Lupinrangers were approached by a mysterious figure, an associate of Arsène Lupin, and tasked to use the Dial Fighters and VS Changers to find the other pieces of the Lupin Collection. Once the task is completed, the Lupinrangers have a chance to restore their lost loved ones. Enlarging their Dial Fighters, the Lupinrangers successfully eluded the Trigger Machines of the Patrangers. Later, when granted the power of GoodStriker, the Dial Fighters formed the Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser for the first time, allowing them to destroy the giant Garatt Nargo. Dial Fighters Red Dial Fighter The is the military aircraft-based mecha of Lupin Red. Forms the chest and head of LupinKaiser. Its Attack Mode is capable of shooting energy webs. Its code is '''0-1-0'. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 1-18, 20-24 Blue Dial Fighter The is the air racer-based mecha of Lupin Blue. Forms the right arm of LupinKaiser. Its Attack Mode is armed with a gatling gun underneath it. Its code is '''2-6-0'. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 1-13, 15-18, 20-24 Yellow Dial Fighter The is the tiltrotor-based mecha of Lupin Yellow. Forms the left arm of LupinKaiser. Its Attack Mode is armed with a saw blade underneath it. Its code is '''1-1-6'. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 1-13, 15-24 Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser is the main Giant Robo of the Lupinrangers. LupinKaiser can uses the Blue Dial Fighter as a gatling gun and the Yellow Dial Fighter as a saw. It can even fire energy buzzsaw from the latter. LupinKaiser's finisher is the : LupinKaiser summons a giant energy version of the VS Changer and performs a series of powerful blasts at the enemy. History The Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser was first formed when GoodStriker chose to break away from the Patrangers and assist the Lupinrangers' Dial Fighters in their battle against the enlarged Garatt Nargo, allowing them to destroy the giant Gangler Monster once and for all. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 2, 4, 6, 8, 10-11, 13, 16, 18, 20, 23 LupinKaiser Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Additional Formations LupinKaiser Cyclone is the hen the Cyclone Dial Fighter switches out with the Yellow Dial Fighter, they form LupinKaiser Cyclone. In this form, LupinKaiser can attack with Striking Tornado, where the rotary blades of the Cyclone Dial Fighter launch green energy infused twisters at the enemy lifting them in midair. Its finishing move is , where it fires down the opponent as s/he is stuck in the Striking Tornado. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 6, 8, 13 LupinKaiser Knight is the combination between the Red Dial Fighter, Blue Dial Fighter, GoodStriker, Scissors & Blade Dial Fighter. whose finishing move is the , where LupinKaiser uses the Scissor Dial Fighter to get to a certain height and then do a downward slash with the Blade Dial Fighter, while falling with enough power to destroy 20 Brez Arenishka clones bunched together with the main body. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 10-11, 13 LupinKaiser Hammer Knight is the combination of LupinKaiser and the Scissor and Hammer Dial Fighters with the Scissor Dial Fighter replacing the Yellow Dial Fighter. Its finisher is called , Where LupinKaiser spins with the Hammer Dial Fighter to gain enough momentum to knock the Gangler Monster sky-high. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 11 LupinKaiser Cyclone Knight is the combination of the Red Dial Fighter, Cyclone Dial Fighter, Scissor and Blade Dial Fighters with Good Striker. It's finishing move is the , where it readies the Blade Dial Fighter and it flies through the Cyclone Dial Fighter's spinning blades, destroying the foe. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 16, 18 Hensoku PatKaiser is the combination between the Red Dial Fighter, Trigger Machine 2gou, Trigger Machine 3gou, and GoodStriker. This combination was formed when the Red Dial Fighter forcibly replaced Trigger Machine 1gou during the formation of PatKaiser. Despite having a battle in the cockpit, it was able to hold off Anidara Maximoff long enough for LupinRed to use the Blade Dial Fighter to unlock his safe. The arms were tossed onto Anidara and the Lupinrangers formed LupinKaiser Cyclone Knight once LupinBlue and LupinYellow retrieved the The stroke of luck/Le coup de chance. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 18 Hensoku PatKaiser Cockpit.png|Cockpit LupinKaiser Trains is the combination between the Red Dial Fighter, GoodStriker, X Train Fire, and X Train Thunder. Its finisher is the , where it fires a blue energized energy beam from the X Train Thunder and a heated red energy beam from the X Train Fire. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 20, 23 Notes *This is the first mecha set since Timeranger where the components are all aerial-based. *''LupinKaiser'' (and the Dial Fighters that form it) sports a number of spinning dials one would find on a safe, circling back to LupinRanger's thief motif. *This is the first Sentai Robo since AbarenOh Nokodon to have a buzzsaw themed weapon for an arm **However, LupinKaiser is the first Main ''Sentai Robo to have a buzzsaw themed weapon as AbarenOh Nokodon is an ''auxilary formation. *The interior is similar to ToQger's ToQ-Oh (in terms of how the cockpit is set up and a character popping up at the Red Warrior's station). *The head design and combination is similar to Maskman's Great Five. *The combination of the Scissor and Blade Dial Fighter is reminiscent of GaoElephant's combination with GaoKing, with the term Knight being similar to how GaoKnight also made use of GaoElephant. *GoodStriker announces the combination and finisher for LupinKaiser instead of the Lupinrangers. When he announces the finisher, it always has his name in it. Appearances **''Number 2: International Police, Chase After Them'' **''Number 3: Take Them Back No Matter What'' **''Number 4: Unacceptable Relationship'' **''Number 5: Targeted, the International Police'' **''Number 6: What to Protect'' **''Number 7: Always Saved'' **''Number 8: The Thieves' Identities'' **''Number 9: In Order to Meet Again'' **''Number 10: It's Not Over Yet'' **''Number 11: I Will Continue Shooting'' **''Number 12: Magical Bracelet'' **''Number 13: Best and Worst Holiday'' **''Number 14: The Fabricated Trap'' **''Number 15: The Work of a Police Officer'' **''Number 16: Because You're A Friend'' **''Number 17: Secret Feeling'' **''Number 18: Secret of the Collection'' **''Number 19: Compensation for Instruction Violation'' **''Number 20: The New Thief is a Policeman'' **''Number 21: Foe or Friend, On Board or Not?'' **''Number 22: Love in Life'' **''Number 23: Status: Gold'' **''Number 24: Promise to Return Alive'' }} References Category:Giant Robo Category:Mecha (Lupinranger) Category:Four-Piece Combination Category:Collectible Devices